diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/21 September 2018
Project:Chat/Logs/21 September 2018 | Diep.io Wikia | FANDOM powered by Wikia FANDOM Games Movies TV Video Wikis Explore Wikis Community Central Start a Wiki Search Sign In Don't have an account? Register Start a Wiki Advertisement The Diep.io Wikia 1,340 Pages Add new page Tanks Starter Tank Level 15 Machine Gun Twin Flank Guard Sniper Level 30 Hunter Gunner Destroyer Assassin Triple Shot Quad Tank Twin Flank Level 45 Gunner Trapper Auto 5 Booster Spread Shot Triple Twin Battleship Mega Trapper Bosses Defender Guardian Summoner Fallen Overlord Fallen Booster Special Dominator Developer Mothership (Tank) Arena Closer Builds Gameplay Game Modes FFA Survival 2 Teams 4 Teams Domination Tag Maze Sandbox Polygons Yellow Squares Red Triangles Blue Pentagons Alpha Pentagons Crashers Pentagon Nest Green Squares Green Triangles Green Pentagons Game Features Achievements Console Base Base Protectors Map Scoreboard Notifications Gameplay Mechanics Stats Levels Invisibility Auto Fire Auto Spin Arena Closing Death Screen Ammunition Bullets Drones Traps Weapons Cannons Spawners Launchers Auto Turrets General Information Diep.io Controls Strategies Desktop Changelog Mobile Changelog Mobile Gaming Fanon Fanon Policies Popular Archprophet Leviathan DCoW Heroes Fortresses Fortress Mode Thruster Amphibian Tanks Tier 2 Tanks Tier 3 Tanks Tier 4 Tanks Tier 5 Tanks Tier 6 Tanks Entities Polygons Enemies Bosses Polygon Bosses Mechanics Game Modes Narrative Stories Tale of Diep Extended Tale of Diep Other Miscellaneous Fanon Joke Fanon Community See our video project! Wiki Discord Mobile Apps Get involved! Monthly Sandbox Earn Rewards Blogs Wiki Updates Featured Write your own blog! Blog Policies Site Policies Style Guide Discussions Policies Forum Policies Chat Policies Admins Ursuul Banana Patrik Tidal All Staff Explore Wiki Activity Random page Community Videos Images Forum Discuss in: Chat Logs Project:Chat/Logs/21 September 2018 < Project:Chat | Logs View source History Talk (2) 01:48:19 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:34:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" ey auf 12:34:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" you here? 12:34:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" wanna tell you 12:34:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" i made an actual proper khitrish language 12:34:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" its a bit like german 12:35:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" but with a fuckton more letters 12:35:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" now 12:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" german's said to have lots of compound words 12:35:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" ilooks at khitrish dictionary/i 12:35:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" hAHAHAHAAHAHA 12:35:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" puny 12:36:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Dutelvnulunendunforr 12:36:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" thats just 20.14 12:36:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" TWENTY 12:36:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" POINT 12:36:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" FOUR. 12:36:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" easy to explain tho 12:37:30 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:13:01 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:15:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:15:41 !updatelogs 13:15:41 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 13:16:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@!174758404571529216> test 13:16:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Hello 13:20:39 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:20:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Wake up 13:20:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" There we go 14:49:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" isees puff chatbanned/i 14:49:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW 14:49:27 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" He's chatbanned because he has emotes in his name 14:49:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" k 14:49:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" also funny enough 14:49:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Chat bot can't emote, remember? 14:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" Khitrish has a fuckton of colors 14:49:57 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" also you might wanna see this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Asy-XN_C5Lg 14:50:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheichiwitz" YES 14:50:30 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" when simply pressing F isn't enough to pay respects. 14:50:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" also Rush G might be next Retrieved from "http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Chat/Logs/21_September_2018?oldid=441864" Category: Chat Logs Explore Games Movies TV Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. Start a wiki The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact Diep.io Wikia is a FANDOM Games Community. View Mobile Site Gamer Movie Deadpool 2 Honest Trailers